Spider-Man: Altered Path
by TheWarrior0829
Summary: Imagine if Peter Parker, also known as one of the greatest heroes of all time, experienced events similar to but different than the original ones that we are familiar with. Read to explore alternative possibilities of Spider-Man's adventures.


Spider-Man: Altered Path

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Spider-Man or any Marvel related characters involved with this story

Hi, anyone that was bored enough to check out my story! I grew up a Spider-Man nerd, so I figured I'd have a little fun by writing a story about him while making my own twists. I can't guarantee that you'll love the story, but it could at least be interesting. I plan on having most of the story based on the MCU, simply because the universe has a lot of enjoyable things to work with and it contains my favorite version of spidey. Well, without further ado, let's get started! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Peter Parker was currently cleaning the entire house he was in as he promised to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, in exchange for permission and payment to go to a school field trip tomorrow. _'I've been dreaming about this for so long! Not even my relationship with Harry would give me close access to take a look at experiments at Oscorp! If cleaning the house is the only price for such an opportunity, then I will gladly pay it!'_, Peter eagerly thought to himself as he vacuumed the floor rug. So far, Peter had completed the tasks of washing the dishes, taking out the trash, cleaning every window, dusting every shelf, mowing the grass, cleaning his room, and "moving the army of 3D stuff from the floor" in his room, a duty Uncle Ben specifically requested. In his cleaning clothes consisting of a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, Peter turned off the vacuum cleaner and went to report to his guardians upstairs. Approaching their room, Peter saw his relatives passionately kissing each other on the side of their bed, and immediately intervened.

Uncle Ben was wearing a red buttoned short sleeved shirt with black pants, while Aunt May was wearing a green dress. Peter loudly cleared his throat and said, "Guys, this is gross. You have a room to do whatever you wish, but you could at least close the door." The married couple shared a look and laughed for a few seconds. Aunt May said, "I'm sorry you had to see that Pete, but this is kinda our house." Uncle Ben pitched in, "Maybe we left the door open on purpose, just to mess with you. We're diabolical like that." Peter shook his head at the comment and said, "Well now that you guys are done traumatizing my young mind, I wanted to let you know that I'm done with the chores that I was burdened with." Aunt May asked, "You cleaned everywhere?" and Peter quickly responded, "Yep. So, if you could please let me go to the field trip as we agreed, that would be-" "Even the attic?" Uncle Ben interrupted with a smirk, knowing that Peter most likely forgot about it. "Well _that_ I forgot, but I'll start it right now,'' Peter said as he was about to leave. "Please don't just get rid of the dust, be sure to organize everything up there for me," Uncle Ben said to Peter. "I got it, Uncle Ben,'' Peter said as he adjusted his glasses on his face. "In the meantime, you two can go back to making out or planning something diabolical or whatever," Peter said before he closed their room door and headed for the attic.

'_There's nothing actually wrong with those lovebirds kissing in the house, especially with them both still being pretty young,'_ Peter thought to himself as he opened the ceiling entrance by pulling the string connected to it which opened the ascending set of stairs. _'It's just that they already have their happily ever after, and I don't need my aunt and uncle of all people to always rub in my face that I'm missing out on a relationship.'_ Peter then climbed the stairs to the attic, and took a moment so that his eyes could adjust to the lack of light. Peter decided to get rid of all cobwebs and dust surrounding the area, before moving stacked up boxes in proper areas that Uncle Ben can both have access to and easily know what he'd be looking for. Fortunately, Peter has exercised frequently enough in his free time to carry the boxes of objects that couldn't fit anywhere else in the house. The effort of strengthening his body was for an attempt to join his school's football team, which proved to be futile because of a personal bully named Flash. _'Thanks to his jock influence, he personally made sure that the coach would never accept me, although only God knows what he said that made it work so well.'_ After Peter finished the process of organizing, he took a glance at the left side of the attic, which was sealed off with a door. Back when Peter's dad and Uncle Ben lived together in the house, Richard Parker would have trouble focusing in his room, and managed to use space from the attic to build his own peaceful environment. On the door, he created a unique lock that would only open with his key, which no one in the house saw him use. The keyhole on the door was circular rather than a flat slot, with an additional ring within.

For years Peter tried to find a way through, only for every attempt to be in vain, and it was assumed that the key was with him when he died. Thinking back on the last night Peter saw his parents alive, he imagined himself back into the shoes of his body from years ago. After dropping him off at Aunt May and Uncle Ben's house, the parents started to say goodbye. "Just remember to be good while we're gone, okay Pete? I don't wanna come back to hear that you were a pain from your aunt and uncle," Mary Parker said before giving her son a hug. Uncle Ben said, "On the contrary, Mary. I doubt Peter here could ever be considered a pain to us," ruffling Peter's head of hair from behind. Richard Parker bent down to his knees in front of his son and said, "I know you're gonna be good, so I need you to do another favor for me." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick navy blue fountain pen to show to Peter. "This right here is my most favorite pen in existence. I normally keep it with me everywhere, but can you keep it safe for me until I get back?" He held the pen out to Peter before he took it into his own and said, "I will, daddy. It'll be safe, I promise." Richard then stood up with a smile on his face and said, "Good. Alright, we gotta get going, but we'll be back soon." Before they could move, Peter moved forward and hugged his parent's legs. "Bye, mommy and daddy. I love you guys." Both parents held Peter's hand as Richard said, "We love you too, Peter" before they pulled away and left the house. Aunt May, Uncle Ben and Peter then waved goodbye as they drove away.

Peter had always kept his father's pen with him ever since, but would rarely ever come up to the attic due to the guilt from not being able to open his father's homemade office. However, Peter's eyes were still on the door when he started walking, which caused him to trip on one of the boxes he organized and clumsily fell hard onto the floor, where he heard a loud crack under him. Peter instantly checked his pockets, and found his father's fountain pen broken in half. "No no no no no, not the pen! Damn it, Peter!" Peter scolded himself for breaking one of the few things he had to remember his deceased parents, but stood up in hopes of fixing the pen with a hot glue gun. As he held the two pen pieces to observe the damage, he caught a glance at the door once again, but stopped once he saw another look at the keyhole. Once done, Peter looked back down at his palms holding the broken object, and checked the side of which the pen broke. _'The pen must've snapped in my pocket, but somehow it's a perfectly clean break, and the side on one of the pieces looks like it fits the _exact_ requirements to be put in that keyhole: circular size, with another circle in the middle. Did dad really..make his pen the key?'_

Peter slowly walked to the door, curiosity filling his mind to the brim. Peter finally reached the door, and tried inserting the broken pen inside the keyhole in order to test his hypothesis. The piece fit perfectly, and Peter immediately twisted the knob and pulled the door open. A field of dust clouded his vision for a few seconds before he was able to see what was within the room. Inside, Peter found a bunch of his father's possessions in his familiar unorthodox placement. He looked around with awe as he noticed scattered containers of honey, a mounted television screen in the corner of the room, a miniature microwave and refrigerator on his left, and couch close to a desk with a messy pile of paper on it that Peter assumed Richard must've been working with._ 'It's a little weird being in here after all this time,'_ Peter thought to himself. _'After opening the door, it's almost as if I can _feel_ my dad's lingering presence in the room.' _

Peter walked further into the room and took a seat at the desk of his father, imagining the possibilities of what they could've accomplished if he was alive. _'You have no idea how much I miss you, dad. Every time I make something on the 3D printer you left behind, every time I do anything scientific, I think of you,'_ Peter thought to himself. _'If only we could've made something together while you were still here.'_ Peter then looked at the desk in front of him that was full of paper on it, and hoping to see more of his father's work, took a closer look. The first paper he picked up explained an idea of his father's, called "InfiniteFit". The notes included its use, which was to have any clothing fit a person with any body type, with the help of the main device that would shrink or expand the clothing using only a tap. _'This is amazing! My dad figured out a way to make one size fits all apply to any clothing! What else was he working on?'_ Peter placed the paper back down on the desk in search for another, but the second paper he picked up, one that was lower in the stack, shocked him to his core. _'This can't be right. Why would dad ever be thinking about making something like this?'_

The paper Peter was holding in his hand contained details of high-tech repulsor guns. Despite the fact that the gun could shoot literal energy at someone, a key difference that made Richard's designs unique is that after a bullet is fired, the technology of the next bullet in the gun will deliberately absorb the energy residue from the previous, making the bullets cause more damage each time someone pulls the trigger. _'I don't understand. If dad was making these kind of advanced guns, what would they even be used for, since no one has heard about this? What the hell were you up to?'_ Peter searched the pile once more for answers, but as time passed only more questions stacked up onto another. Most of the many papers Peter searched through were "mission reports" that his mom and father must've completed rather than designs.

'_This is making no sense. The advanced gun designs, the secrecy behind it, the vague mission reports my mom and dad had done in their spare time, it confuses me as to what they had to do with this. Were my parents...terrorists?'_ Peter stood up after what he had just asked himself, and thought deeply about what could be the truth. All of Peter's life, he had known his father to be a dedicated scientist and inventor, a man who thought of any way possible to change the world for the better, while his mother was a simple data analyst. _'Despite the fact that I'm biased and think that they wouldn't hurt a fly, there isn't any actual proof that my parents would do that. At least not yet,'_ Peter concluded. As he sat back down, he continued searching for something significant within the paper pile. "There's gotta be something here that will give me a genuine answer," Peter murmured to himself as he examined further. After a few more minutes, he finally found a piece of paper that was slightly different than the others.

The most recent mission report Peter checked didn't display a date on which the mission was completed, but instead the date his parents were to start the mission: A few days after his parents' plane crash. Peter then realized, _'This was the mission they were gonna do if they came back.'_ He looked at the mission objective, which was for them to infiltrate the Oscorp tower and apprehend "Project Mongrel" before it was too late. While Peter mulled to himself what the hell was Project Mongrel and why his parents were assigned to steal it, Aunt May called for him next to the attic stairs.

"Peter! Before we leave you alone, could you check the mail for me please? I'm expecting a letter from an evil acquaintance of mine." Peter laughed and replied, "Alright Aunt May, because I would hate for a group of evil to have some miscommunication. I'll be right down." Peter stood up to leave the attic, but paused for a few moments. _'Tomorrow I'll be able to head right into Oscorp and look into their research. If I can find out about this Project Mongrel, maybe I'll get some answers.'_ He quickly grabbed a few papers off of the desk and placed them in his pocket before heading out the exit and locking the door behind him. After Peter came downstairs, Aunt May quickly checked his handiwork while Peter went outside for a short period of time, and his guardians were in the living room waiting for him when he came back.

"Thank you Peter, for all of your hard work today," uncle Ben said. "May and I both agreed that you've earned being able to go on that field trip you want to go on tomorrow." "Thank you guys so much," Peter said as he set the mail down on a nearby table and hugged them both. Uncle Ben smiled and said, "There's no need to be thanking us, Pete. Like I said, you earned it." As they let go of each other, Peter said, "I appreciate it anyway. Now, if you excuse me, I have some research I want to do for tomorrow." Aunt May blinked in shock and asked, "You're doing research for a field trip? You're really excited about this, huh?" Peter gave her a quick grin and said, "You have no idea" before running upstairs to his room.

* * *

'_So today's the day,'_ Peter thought to himself as he walked out of the house in a blue hoodie that covered a white tee with black jeans. _'I wasn't able to find out much last night, just one thing that might be useful. The word Mongrel means hybrid. If anything, it could at least narrow down the search at Oscorp. I just hope I'll be able to get to it before the field trip is over, since I want to be able to actually enjoy myself before the day is over.'_ Suddenly, an arm swung over his shoulder, which caused Peter to look to his side and saw his best friend. "Oh, it's you. Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack." Harry was wearing a black short sleeved button up shirt and blue pants. He snickered in response and said, "What, did you think for a second that you were gonna get robbed on the way to school?" Peter simply shrugged and said, "It's New York City, you never know what could happen." Harry nodded in agreement and continued walking with Peter to school. "So Peter, today at the Oscorp Tower, would you mind doing me one little favor?" Harry asked. "Well, it kinda depends on what the favor is," Peter said. "When we get there, I just want you to promise me that you won't nerd out too much and scare people away." Peter then went to pat Harry on the shoulder and said,"Harry we both know that I can't promise that. I'll try my best though!" Harry then shrugged and said, "I was just trying to help, you know. Besides, I was hoping you keep the nerding out to a minimum for your sake, considering the fact that Liz will believe your excitement about science is a side effect of a rare disease. Then how will you hope to put the moves on her?" Peter gave Harry a light shove and said, "Shut up, Harry. Just because I might like Liz, it doesn't mean I have to rush into things right now. When the time is right, I'll let her know how I feel about her." Harry said, "At the pace you're currently going, I'll bet twenty bucks that you'll probably die of old age before that happens." Peter then quickly threw a jab at Harry's stomach. "I said hush, Harry!"

"Alright dude, I'll stop," Harry said as he chuckled and rubbed his torso. The two teenage friends shortly reached their destination at Midtown School of Science and Technology. Once inside the school, Peter and Harry met with their teacher supervising the field trip, Mr. Harrington. "Okay everyone, be sure to hand in any permission slips and fees before we get on the bus to leave. Today I will not be used by a bored and sneaky student so that they don't have to attend class. I'm looking at _you_, Flash." The student Mr. Harrington called out wore a purple button up shirt with black pants. Flash quickly muttered a curse under his breath, hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice again, before placing his slip and money on the teacher's desk. "Alright, I believe that's everyone now, so let's head to Oscorp. Yay, science!" Afterwards, the students who agreed to the trip followed the teacher to the school buses outside and started taking their seats. Peter and Harry sat together near the back of the bus, confident that they were far out of Flash's line of sight. After Harry took the window seat, he nudged Peter and pointed to a seat two seats ahead of them. Peter looked in that direction and saw Liz Toomes in a window seat by herself, gazing out of the window. She wore a white striped shirt with a long blue skirt.

"Peter, this is a perfect chance. She's already sitting by herself, so go give her some company and just start a conversation." Peter shook his head and said, "I don't know about that, man. I'd be too nervous to say anything interesting, and she probably wants to be alone right now anyway." Harry then sighed and said, "Suit yourself. Well, I'm gonna rest my eyes for a bit. Trying to convince you to be manly can be exhausting." Peter chuckled as Harry started to take his nap and the bus started to move, but then decided to take his mind off of Liz along with Harry's antics. Peter pulled headphones from his pocket, placed them into his ears, and played some music to himself while he pondered more about the mystery of his parents. _'I know for a fact that after what I saw yesterday, finding Project Mongrel will lead me to an answer. And although I might not like what that may be, the question is, what kind of answer will I find at Oscorp?'_

* * *

About twenty minutes later, all of the students started to exit the bus parked outside of the large Oscorp building. Once off of the vehicle, Mr. Harrington asked for the attention of the students once more. "Okay guys, this field trip will be a little bit different from other ones. Here, you will be given keycards that give you access to see the cool stuff they make here. Rather than staying hunched together as one big group, you're allowed to look around to find anything that interests you. I don't need to explain how big this building is, so please try to have someone you know nearby so that they can help you if you get lost. One more thing, don't just goof around. At the end of the trip, I will randomly select some of you and ask what was your favorite project in Oscorp, and you may be graded greatly or horribly depending on how serious your answers sounds. Alright guys, you all have fun, and I'll see you all at lunchtime."

After Mr. Harrington's speech, the students entered the entrance where they all got their keycards, and scattered to find anything that didn't seem boring. As his peers left, Peter looked at Harry and said, "Hey, I was thinking about exploring a little bit by myself if you don't mind." Harry smiled and said, "Don't mind at all. I figured you were gonna be like a kid in a candy shop as soon as we got here, anyway. Just text me when you wanna join up." Peter gave Harry their secret handshake and said, "Will do. See you in a bit." Peter than took a look at a digital map of the building until he saw the animal projects on the twenty ninth floor. _'Considering the whole project is named after some kind of hybrid, there's a good bet it'll be on that floor,'_ Peter thought to himself as he headed for the elevator. Once inside and pressed the floor button, he felt himself rise within the elevator for a few moments before the doors opened for him.

'_Alright. Let the search begin,'_ Peter thought as he ran out of the elevator. _'The teacher said we'll be here for a while, but I don't have time to search for this damn hybrid project all day.'_ Peter checked each project room he passed in the hallway, becoming more frustrated with each failure to find Project Mongrel. Eventually, he found the room he was looking for, in the labeled M section of the hallway. _'It's official,'_ Peter thought as he performed a facepalm. _'I'm an idiot. I was in such a rush to find this, I didn't realize the hallway was in alphabetical order. It took me about half an hour to get here, when it could've taken ten minutes!'_ Peter then shook his head and forced himself to focus on his task as he reached for the door handle. Once he opened the door, the first thing Peter noticed in the room was a pair of teenagers locking lips with each other while leaning on a work desk. After light from the hallway entered the room, he instantly recognized the teenagers as Liz and Flash. _'Well, I guess I owe Harry twenty bucks now,'_ Peter thought to himself.

"What the hell, Parker? You planned to be a nerd and a creep today?" Flash shouted at Peter, pissed off about the interruption. Peter sighed and said, "Remember where you are Flash, a building with rooms full of science. I like science, so I walked into one. Obviously me seeing... this was an accident." Liz chimed in and said, "He's right Flash. Peter, I'm sorry you had to see that when you were trying to just enjoy the field trip. I should get going." She then gently moved away from Flash and headed towards the door, and took a small glance at Peter as she passed him. After Liz walked out of the room, Flash quickly walked closer to Peter and decided to give him a piece of his mind. "Just because you can't get a girlfriend Penis Parker, doesn't mean it's okay to ruin chances for others. I don't care what your excuse is, just stay out of my business, understand?" Determined to not back down, Peter stepped closer to Flash, almost enough to touch noses, and said, "You're the one that decided to sneak into the room I was interested in, remember? Like I'd want to be anywhere near you and your business, Eugene." Peter called Flash by his first official name as a method to piss him off further, and realized that it worked after Flash shoved Peter into the nearby work desk, causing him to fall onto the floor. Flash then smirked and said, "Glad we had this talk, Parker. See you later." After Flash walked out of the room, Peter stood up and looked around. _'Flash isn't worth the trouble right now, not when I can find exactly what I was looking for in here.'_

Peter found a small cage on the floor and went towards the object to inspect it. He realized that the container was empty due to a small break in the glass once it was in his hands and wondered to himself, _'The cage must've fell when Flash pushed me, but what was it that fell out?' _Peter paused and focused his attention elsewhere when he noticed a work computer on a counter behind him, displaying images of different spider species and sets of DNA. _'Did Oscorp seriously make a little presentation for every one of their projects? Now that I think about it, they would need something to dumb things down for the other students,'_ Peter considered as he set the broken cage down and walked to the computer. After clicking on the next slide, Peter saw a long list of names of spider species, with each one programmed to reveal facts about the specific spider once a named was clicked on. _'Unfortunately I don't have to look through every single one of these,'_ Peter thought as he skipped to the next slide. What Peter saw next blew his mind.

The slide was explaining new science experiments that revealed that having multiple sets of DNA from different species in one body was possible. Peter then clicked back to the previous slide, and looked at the list of spider types once more. "No way. This… _This_ is the hybrid. Oscorp managed to take DNA from all of these spiders, and somehow put it all in a stable vessel! This is insane! Wait, if they were actually successful with this, then where in the hell is the.." Peter lost his train of thought after he realized that there was an incredibly large red and blue spider crawling on his wrist. Suddenly, Peter figured out what could've broken out of the secure cage earlier. "..The vessel."

Peter was normally not a person who was afraid of spiders, but the hybrid arachnid that was currently on him was extremely intimidating. "Okay, I'm just gonna move really slow to set you down on that counter, and in return you don't attack me. Deal?" Peter took the spider's silence as a confirmation, due to it not treating Peter as a threat. Peter started his delicate, decelerated movements as he backed away from the informative computer and the spider moved closer to the palm of Peter's hand. Certainty of Peter's safety was increasing, but accidentally bumped into a chair he wasn't aware of. Because of the sudden movement, the spider resorted to a defensive action and bit Peter on the back of his hand. He cried out in pain from the bite and shook his hand rapidly to force the spider's release from it. Once the spider landed on the floor, Peter brought his right leg back and kicked it away into the shadows on the other side of the room. _'I'll feel bad about that later, but right now I have priorities,'_ Peter thought as he raced to exit the room and shut the door behind him.

After multiple attempts to catch his breath, Peter took a look at the damage he received. _'It hurt like hell when it first bit me, but now it just stings. Plus, the bite doesn't even look that bad.'_ As he thought to himself that his danger with the spider was exaggerated, he remembered why the spider was named Project Mongrel. "Oh god, I'm going to die," Peter said as he took off his glasses and paced the hallway due to his stress that increased significantly. _'That spider had the DNA of dozens of different arachnid species, who knows how many of them were venomous! Maybe Oscorp removed the spider's venom glands, in order to prevent situations like this? Or, they didn't and just made it obvious to be careful around it. Damn it, I could die without knowing for sure if I'm dying or not!'_ Peter then took in a deep breath and released as a solution to calm himself. _'If I am to become a future scientist, I have to remember to consider facts. As popular as Oscorp is, I'm sure they would be forced to shut this project down if it would kill anyone who moved around it. Oscorp wouldn't take that risk, especially because this project has apparently been worked on since I was a child.'_ After his conclusion, he relaxed considerably compared to how afraid he was about being poisoned moments ago.

"Pete, you okay?" Peter turned around to see his friend Harry with a concerned look on his face. Peter placed the glasses back on his face and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Finally got my science obsessions out of my system for the day. Let's go explore!" As the duo walked to the nearest elevator, Peter took another look at the door of Project Mongrel behind him before facing forward with Harry.

* * *

"Dude, I am so sorry," Harry said after hearing Peter explain what he found while on his Oscorp adventure. They were currently out of school, and were walking home after the students came back from the field trip since it lasted the majority of the school day. "I feel like I've been in a cave I didn't realize I was in. Liz kissing Flash? It just doesn't make sense," Peter said. Harry shook his head and said, "No, I think it makes perfect sense." Peter turned his head to Harry, hoping to hear a logical explanation. "She's being an idiot. I know you like her, but hear me out. She probably wasn't kissing Flash because of his amazing personality," Harry said sarcastically. "So one reason is that she might be attracted to popularity. Trust me Pete, that's not the kind of girl you'd want. You deserve a girl that likes you for you, not for your status. Maybe over time, she'll realize what a great guy you are. If she doesn't and decides to stay with the doofus, it'll be her loss, not yours." Peter smiled and said, "Thank you, Harry. I still feel upset about it, but that definitely helped." Harry pulled Peter in for a side hug and said, "Anytime, pal." Before they split up to reach their homes, Peter said, "Harry, one more thing. I'm still trying to determine if whether Liz is a shallow girl that likes Flash or not. So, if you use the word idiot to describe Liz again, I'm gonna 3D-print a murder weapon." Harry simply nodded in agreement towards the threat and said goodbye.

Shortly after Peter entered his house, his aunt greeted him. "Hey Pete, how was the field trip?" Peter said, "The trip at Oscorp was pretty amazing Aunt May, but it did have its ups and downs." Peter did admit to himself that his answer seemed vague, but seemed better than the alternative and tell his aunt what really happened. _'That would lead to a very awkward conversation.'_ Suddenly, Peter felt like he was hit with a wave of fatigue and said, "Aunt May, I'm gonna head to bed for a while. My body has just realized what a long day it's been." "Are you sure?" Aunt May asked. "Ben went out to get some pizza, he should be back with it in a few." Peter nodded and said, "I'm sure. I'm not even hungry right now," as he walked upstairs. As soon as he arrived to his room, he dropped his bookbag near the door and jumped into the bed. Pulling his comforter over him, Peter thought to himself, _'I have no idea why I'm so tired, but I do feel like I need a break from reality right now, so why fight it?'_ Moments later, Peter fell asleep in ignorance, not aware of the fact that the bite from Project Mongrel affected him after all.

* * *

This took a while, so I hope someone will enjoy this. I have plenty of plans for this story, and I'm excited to share them with anyone who enjoys this so far, so let me know if you would like a second chapter and I'll work on it. Since I've thought of this story as slightly different from the original, I mentally cast some actors for some characters that haven't been shown yet or I just think would be a better fit, but of course you can imagine them however you want while you read, this is just my list:

Uncle Ben: Jon Hamm

Norman Osborn: Matthew McConaughey

Harry Obsorn: Cody Christain

Richard Parker: Christopher Nolan

Mary Parker: Julianne Nicholson

Anyway, since I have two stories to work on, it could take a bit, but it'll be out as soon as possible. Also, I'm a little curious if this story could be as popular as more than my first story, Power Paint. So, feel free to give some feedback for the story, and maybe check out my first story if you want. See ya!


End file.
